Precious Gift
by Alastor Vega
Summary: CC been lock in her room all day that its actually making Lelouch worried. What is she doing? And why would it make Leouch shed tears? No flames, but constructive criticism is welcome.


**Like to thank mouseter, Skippy Sigmatic, TTY7, AspiringAuthor00, Shamaticgrl, and Kiki Hayashi for reviewing my first CG fic. Really appreciated them.**

**And here the second prompt from the Valentine's prompt, gift. Hope you enjoy.**

**P.s. I didn't double check on the spelling and what not, I do that later and update it.**

**Prompt: Gift.**

It was a beautiful morning in the house of the immortal couple. Lelouch was enjoying a healthy cooked meal while his green haired partner sat next to him, wearing one of his white button shirt as she ate her fifth slice of pizza. Neither one of them saying a word to each other.

The silence was broken when C.C. suddenly got up from her chair, after gulping down her last three slices at the same time, and told her warlock that she be spending the whole day in the extra room of their private cottage. She also told him that he shouldn't bother her.

The former king was slightly perplex at her words, but he didn't push her to explain her reason for her solitude. He respected her enough to give her privacy.

So after watching her leave the kitchen, taking extra notice of how every time she walk, the bottom of her shirt would riled up to revealed her milky white thighs, he started to do the house works.

That only took two hours to do.

The rest of his time was spent either reading books(That got boring) or playing chess against himself(that got REALLY boring). After beating himself for tenth time, Lelouch decided to check on his witch.

"C.C.," he called out to her behind the door. "are you alright?"

"I told you not to bother me." The grey witch told him with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

The immortal male ignore her remark. "Yeah, but you been there for a couple of hours and I'm just making sure everything is ok in there."

A hearty laugh was heard. " Are you worried about me Lelouch? You're getting soft now a days."

He couldn't see it, but he knew she was smirking. "What ever. Just don't stay too long in there or you might look like that atrocious doll you carry around." He walked away and headed into the living room to watch TV. That could keep him busy.

_Three hours later._

"Over a thousand channels and there still nothing to watch." The bored genius muse as he turned of the set.

He never been bored like this in his entire life. Even back in Ashford when he got bored, there was always the occasional gamble. That past the time pretty well. But now. "I must being going insane if I miss the witch's company." He joked to himself. But deep down, he truly did miss the presence of the immortal.

"I bet she hasn't eaten. I better give her a pizza or she might tear down the house out of hunger.' He said as he got up from his chair and headed towards the kitchen,

Lelouch got hold of one of her microwavable pizza(for her midnight cravings) and place it in the machine. Once it was done, he took the Italian delight to his room bound partner.

"C.C."

"What now?"

"I thought you were hungry so I brought you a pizza."

"I don't want it."

Lelouch near drop the cheesy pie. Did he hear right? The Queen of cheese, the Baroness of tomatoes, denying pizza? "What did you say?"

"I said, I. Don't. Want. It.' She stress each word.

This made nonsense. There was no way that C.C. would ever decline pizza. She would of done anything if it meant that she can taste just one bite of her heavenly pizza. Even it meant going through a battalion of Knightmares.

"What's going on in there C.C.?" Worried about her well being.

The Grey Witch was started to get annoyed at her warlock persistents. "If you must know, you can find out later."

"You better not be doing something stupid or I swear."

"Later Lelouch," She ignore his threat.

"Fine." And for second time today, the frustrated demon king turned away from the door.

So he waited.

And waited

And waited.

And before he decided to just ram through the door, the green hair witch finally came out of the room.

"Finally." As he came towards her. "So what were you doing… why are you cover in paint?' As he notice paint blotches on his white shirt and face.

"I was painting." She told him emotionlessly while flipping her lime green hair.

"Painting? Don't tell me you painting the room with that disgusting yellow blob?" The horror of seeing pictures of the Pizza Hut mascot around his walls.

C.C. amber eyes sent daggers to his way. "Even though the thought of that is pleasant, that's not what I painted."

"Then what did you paint?"

"You find out later."

"I'm not going to wait." As he started to head towards the room that the grey witch was moments ago.

"You could do that or," Grabbing his arms and turning him around to face her. "you could help me wash the paint off me.' Her delicate fingers starting to unbutton the top buttons of her shirt. A good amount of cleavage now being shown

Lelouch resist the urge to look down at her. "Do you really think I'm that easily persuaded?"

"No, but I thought since we haven't seen each other for, oh my, nine hours, you would want to spent time with me. But if you rather go, I understand. ' She let go of his arms and headed towards their bathroom.

The demon king watch as she began to sway her hips back and forth. He tried not to look at it, but his violet eyes couldn't tear themselves away.

C.C. notice this and decided to entice him even more. And she did that by removing the white shirt, showing off her pure white skin to him. Her black panty and lime green hair covering the more private parts. "Well, see you later Lelouch." She gave him a sultry smirk.

Lelouch cheeks were bright red from the small show she gave him. 'She really thinks I'm going to fall for that."

Lelouch was already to go a head with his original plan, but pause for a moment. He then blew at his black bangs as he shook his head. "That conniving witch." A frustrated Lelouch said as he headed to the direction the pizza loving girl just went. Mind raking at what he wanted to do to the amber eyed beauty.

After a "a very lengthy cleansing" between them, the two immortals met back in the living room.

"So what are you gong to show me that took you nearly the whole day to do?" As he sat on the large couch.

C.C. , whether then tell him, instead handed him a large, rectangular object that was covered brown paper. "This is for you."

Lelouch took the offer gift from her hand. He eyes scanning over it. "What is it?"

'If you open it, you might find out." She told him with a huff, one of her hand place on her hip.

Lelouch did what she told him and began ripping off the paper. And while he was doing that, he notice a apprehensive look on the witch's face. He even caught sight of a light pink hue on her cheek. What ever was in here, it had to be something important to make her look like that.

When the final piece of paper was remove, Lelouch eyes widen at what he saw. "C.C., you made this for me?" His mouth agape at what was in his hand.

The grey witch gave a small smile as she sat beside her warlock. "I just thought you would enjoy something like this."

In the former emperor hands was a painting. A very special painting, for on the canvas was him and his younger sister Nunnally.

By what he could tell from it, the two Britannian sibling were dancing. Their face displaying pure enjoyment at the activity.

Lelouch took precise notice of the details of the painting. But he focus more on his sister's. The way her dress fit perfectly on her. How her light brown hair seem to shine out of the picture. But what really caught his eyes was her radiant violet eyes that he miss so much.

He got so emotional over the portrait that tears started to swell around his eyes.

They were gently wiped away by C.C.'s finger. "I take it you like your present."

Lelouch nodded his head, still too choke up with emotion to express is thoughts in words.

He finally compose himself to talk. "I'm not trying to be ungrateful but why did you did this?"

"Because you looked sad." Her arms wrapping themselves around his and placing her head on his shoulder.

"Sad?" Confuse about her words.

"Yes. Every time I look into your eyes, they have such sorrow in them. It was like you missing something very precious. And it wasn't hard to guess what you miss."

He turned around to face her and gave her a tender smile. 'Thank you. I'm going to treasure this."

"Well you better. Because I gave up eating pizza all day to finish it. And if it gets destroy, don't expect me to make you a new one." She started to act indifferently, but deep down she was overjoyed that he like her gift.

Lelouch carefully laid down his gift on the coffee table that was in front of him. After making sure it was safely secure, her turned his body to hers. "But of course." His hands cupping her cheeks, rubbing his thumbs gently around.

She too place her hands on top of his and watch as he brought her lips to his.

It was a tender kiss. One that that was to show how mush he appreciated the precious gift she gave him.

As they continued their physical display of affection, their hands went to other places, his to be place around her waist, while hers wrapped themselves around his neck.

And to further his gratitude to his partner, Lelouch let go of her lips and place his against her ear, the hot breath making her shiver. But it didn't compare to what he did. "I truly love it, Celeste."

The immortal witch's heart swell when he called her by her true name. She hugged him closer to her body, her head burying itself on the nook of his neck in an attempt to hide the tears of joy. "You're getting better at saying my name. I actual believe you truly love me."

"Then I guess I have to work on it." He humorously replied.

"You better." She told him with a true smile on her face.

"I will." His lips going back to hers as they sat quietly and contently on the couch the rest of the day.

**Not really Valentine's Day material in my mind. But it really shows how much CC loves Lelouch. And here's the link to the picture of Nunnally and Lelouch dancing. Just ignore the other people in the back ground.**

**http://moe. imouto. org/post/show/86682/charles_di_britannia-code_geass-jeremiah_gottwald-**

**Well thanks for the read, review please and have a nice day.**


End file.
